One Wish
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully grants Mulder one Wish...Post IWTB....Just some random idea I had. PLS R&R MSR


**I don't own the X-Files**

**POST IWTB**

**Please excuse this random idea….I honestly couldn't help myself. **

"Come on Scully, please?" Mulder begged grabbing her arm and pulling her back in the shop.

"No, Mulder!" She shot back, pulling her arm away from him for the twelfth time the last five minutes.

"Just get this and I'll never ask anything of you again."

"Mulder you and I both know that is a lie, but even if that were a firm promise, still…NO!"

"Scully!" He whined hugging her close to his body and pressing his lips to her ear.

"Is he always like that?" The man at the counter asked, his name tag read 'Trevor' and he looked not a day over twenty one.

"Most of the time. Yes." Scully answered curling her arm around to stroke Mulder's head. The kid softly as Mulder kissed her.

"Please?"

"No, now let's go, we're wasting Trevor's valuable time…..let's go."

"No, we're not." Mulder spoke up looking around the shop and seeing its lack of patrons.

"Hate to say it, but your boyfriend's right." Trevor said a small smile on his face. Scully shot him a look, one Mulder caught and smirked about, happy for once it wasn't directed towards him.

They were both, however, all too happy they weren't mistaken for husband and wife. They'd grown tired of correcting people over the years.

"Mulder let's say I do get it, then what?" Trevor looked to the woman confused, was she really giving in.

"What do you mean? You go about your life."

"I'm a little too old for one of those though."

"Scully, we're not in our seventies just yet; you have the body for it."

"Why do you want me to get one?"

"Not one in general. That one." He said pointing to his object of choice.

"Of course, I saw that coming."

"He into that whole thing?" Trevor asked looking to the object they spoke of.

"Like a child on Christmas morning." Scully said.

"Please." Mulder asked yet again.

"Ok, Trevor, I'll take that then." Scully said.

"Great, where would you like it?"

"Where do you recommend?" He didn't answer though, just motioned her to follow him and follow him she did, leaving Mulder alone in the waiting room to await her return.

A few minutes later Scully returned, Trevor behind her, and though she seemed a bit red in the face, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mulder paid for the services and Scully thanked the man for a job well done and together Mulder and Scully made their way home.

"So Scully where did you decide to get it?" Mulder asked.

"No place special." Scully said from the bathroom, she was looking at it and had to admit it did look kind of cool.

"May I see it?"

"Sure, after all…I got it for you." Scully said coming out of the bathroom in her underwear, for a second Mulder wasn't even paying attention to her new accessory.

"Mulder!" She said getting his attention.

"Sorry." And sure enough his gaze fell to her navel where the piercing sat of the green alien head with overly large black eyes.

"The swelling should go down in a few days." She said as he approached her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you so much for getting it." He said kissing her neck.

"You owe me big." She said before capturing his lips.

"I intend on repaying you tonight." He replied moving her towards the bed.

"Nothing says you have to." She whispered through gasps of air, and with that the light over the nightstand went out, but soon the room was filled with laughter and Mulder spoke, his voice filled with amusement.

"It glows in the dark."

"It what!?!"

**Hey sorry if this totally sucked. I had a really bad day at work, came home and it just got worse. One of those days where its like can't stay at work, can't stay at home. Where do I turn?…The X-File World! Where I can have things turn out the way I want. And I just need something stupid, funny and completely pointless. Which is where this came from.**

**This seriously took me like 20 minutes so please just read, I don't care if you review just know it had to be posted, if not I think I would have lost my mind. Thank you. **

**If Tomorrow Never Comes should be updated soon, I hope, most likely by next week.**


End file.
